nature_of_man_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aki Kira
Status: Dead. Cause of death: Energy blast to the head Power & Specialties Power: Killer Queen - Ability to turn things into explosives, and control over it Specialty: Weaponries, explosives, CQC, and tactical operations Skillsets/buffs and inventory Buffs * +4 Power use * +3 CQC and ranged * +4 Charisma if used for malicious intent/purpose * ''-4 Stealth'' * ''-4 Charisma if used for good intent/purpose'' * Will most likely kill whoever she was fighting unless it’s a special occasion, she has a good reason not to, or they managed to persuade her Skillset with a laser beam She can touch literally anything and turn it into an explosive that she can control (size, location, power, etc). The explosive will activate when she activates it herself, or the object/subject comes into contact with a living being (either impact or contact), whichever happens first. It won’t explode if she’s the one who came into contact, however. Heart Attack Utilizing a heavily modified automated RC tank, Aki can use her power to create a nigh invulnerable energy seeking, face recognizing tank that will try to ram into the designated target and explode until they die, the tank is immobilized, or broken once the target is designated. The tank has 10 HP * While this power is active, Aki can’t turn other objects into bombs as she uses it actively on the tank so it’s able to explode multiple times, she can deactivate the power at any time, but not the tank * The tank is invulnerable to damages, but the underside is the area where the tank can be damaged * She only has a shitty remote which only functions to start it, designate target, track it, or shut it down, and she needs to be next to it because it has horrible range. The tank can’t return to her automatically and would just stay still once the target is down, has to be retrieved manually Inventory * Colt SAA Revolver * Remington 870 Shotgun * Bag of coins * Pack of cigarettes * Zippo * Seaweeds Backstory Growing up in a rough neighborhood festered with crime and hardship has shaped her for the better and worse, both at the same time. She has a sense of justice she somewhat… Upholds, while she can also be ruthless, cold, and antagonistic. In her early adulthood, she tried working with the police as a detective. She was disappointed in the entire department and decided to do things her own way, which were incredibly effective. However, it earned her the ire of the higher ups due to her cold and uncaring nature in which, she won’t hesitate to injure or even kill people. Eventually she left and worked together with a particular someone to start a private investigation company. Trivias * The picture to the right is the actual Kira * For IC trivias, find out IC :^) * The seaweed is actually a joke referrence to one of her emote * The power is based entirely on the stand 「キラクイン」 * The character used is Minakami Yuki from Down the Rabbit Hole * This character is actually a recreation of yet another character from an old RP, and has quite deep lore. Category:Characters Category:Deceased